


as the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers

by mallyrn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: Curufin takes one last moment with her favorite brothers.(Tolkien Gen Week Day 1: Family except that I am a day late and will now be making some half-assed, badly made fanmix or something for today's prompt because I have like half a spoon left)
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	as the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers

**Author's Note:**

> ....(shrug emoji) i refuse to elaborate.  
> tw for death, gore, blood, and more death. like, so much death. all of the death.

Slowly, painfully, Curufin dragged herself across the unforgiving stone, leaving a streak of wine-dark blood in her wake. “Tyelko,” she rasped, struggling to focus on the white blur of her brother’s hair. His pale fingers nudged up against her chin, and she turned her cheek against his rough palm. “Tyelko?” she whimpered, her voice breaking.

He was already growing cold. Curufin mumbled a tearful goodbye and gently kissed his wrist, before reaching up to close his sightless red eyes.

At the very edge of her vision, she could see Caranthir fighting his way towards them, his teeth bared in a wolfish snarl. She was beginning to feel sleepy, even as shivers wracked her mangled body. An agonized howl reached her ears, and a moment later, Caranthir hit the ground in a spray of blood. His hands, still clutching the handle of his sword, followed soon after.

Curufin could only watch, helpless, as her brother crawled towards her, unable even to warn him of the dark-haired Doriathrim looming over him with a long, wickedly sharp knife. The blade was plunged into Caranthir’s upper back - once, twice, three times - before the Sinda retreated back into the mayhem, leaving his opponent to bleed out.

Caranthir coughed up a mouthful of blood, his breath rattling in his lungs. “Fuck,” he grated out under his breath. “My hands hurt… Finya, my hands hurt so much… can you see what happened to my hands?” A pang of horror shot through Curufin when her brother lifted his head. His eyes had been slashed out, the path of the blade marked in red across the bridge of his nose.

Fighting to stay awake, Curufin whispered, “Moryo, they’re gone. They… they’ve been cut off, both of them.”

“...Oh.” Caranthir’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “At least I won’t need them in the Void.” He started crawling towards the sound of her breathing, but his movements were getting weaker by the second. Curufin extended a hand and grabbed the back of his breastplate, pulling him over next to her.

With a great effort, she rolled onto her side and held him close, offering what comfort she could to him in his last moments. His nose ended up pressed against her jaw. He inhaled suddenly, and she could feel him frowning. “...I can’t believe you wore the perfume I gave you into battle,” he scoffed weakly, making her laugh despite the agony in her side. 

Curufin had been hit there with a mace, and whenever she moved, she could feel broken-off sections of her ribs shifting and twisting beneath her flesh. Sometimes, a splinter of bone would catch on something inside her. She was getting used to it already - she found it almost funny, actually, or maybe that was just the blood loss making her loopy.

“Maltarian would have liked it,” Curufin sighed into her brother’s ear. “She was always wearing _something_ with orange blossom scent in it. I was always too shy to ask her where she got it, since I hadn’t come out to anyone yet…” her voice trailed off as she realized she could barely feel Caranthir’s breath on her skin. “Moryo?”

He coughed again, spraying her with blood. “I know that, Finya,” he mumbled. “You told me, and that’s why I got it for you… anything for my baby sister…” His throat rattled with the sound of his last breath, and he fell horribly silent and still.

Sobbing, Curufin called out her dead brother’s names until a veil of darkness fell over her eyes, and she knew no more.


End file.
